Compassion
by Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin
Summary: The world is full of ignorance, people who will just refuse to change, but a visit to a strange new town may give new meaning to the word Compassion.  Can Zuko change his ways? More detail inside.
1. Intro

Compassion… the world was in definite need of this. Compassion could keep everyone safe, safe to dream their dreams and to be themselves; without any worry about social out-casting. Compassion was in definite shortage in this world. If ever there was a peaceful, compassionate soul in this world, their spark of joy and eternal forgiveness would inevitably be burnt out by a suffocating shroud of ignorance, intolerance, and utter chaos. Compassion… to love and care for someone, anyone, for no reason other than the fact that there was no reason to not love and care for anyone, was truly a definition if one could describe it. Ignorance among the human race was like a disease, passed down by generation, by mass media pseudo-brainwash, by environment… what a shame. How one could live their life in shambles, completely oblivious to what is right and what the benefits truly are. It could boggle the mind how fed up an ignorant being can become, how much pain and suffering they can put into their life, how they can just hurt themselves. They hurt themselves, and blame others, ironically just spreading out more ignorance throughout the land, and in the end, only hurting themselves more.

How can we end this? We can't. It's human nature to become obsessed with self-inflicted agony. Only few enlightened ones can truly break through the shroud of ignorance that bogs down humanity. Compassion can cure this all. Compassion can enlighten, and brighten a mind, spreading the cure of clarity, and peace among everyone. Alas, on the contrary of what this sounds like a miracle, for the ignorant, it will merely spread confusion…which leads to blame…which will undoubtedly bring agony.

Compassionate people can see through all the blame and agony. They can do this without any rise in their ego, they can forgive themselves and others. Compassionates will love and respect anyone and everyone in their lives. They understand the truth to human nature, and the complete irony over the reason ignorance thrives. Ignorant humans will create a state of chaos in their psyche based on change that they do not agree with, or things that are different that they do not like. Compassionate humans can see through this…for they comprehend the truth behind all this…

Everyone and everything is connected. Everyone and everything is the same…


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Alrighty everyone, hopefully this will make more sense than the intro. It was important to read, but not required. Anyway, this is a story about Zuko and Iroh! Two very fun characters in the series. The plot behind this? Well, just keep on reading to find out!

Disclaimer: Avatar: The last airbender and related characters belond to Nickelodeon.

* * *

Compassion

Chapter 1:

Ignorance isn't always bliss.

The grassy plains swept large and wide as he walked. The beaten dirt road that cut through was a pleasure…walking on somewhat smooth land was nice for a change. For he spent days and days wandering the fields of grass as his feet begrudgingly followed his command. The unpredictability of the fields were such a burden on his feet, and since the grass covered up all of the land up till the horizon, he could never really predict whether he was about to step on a some sort of burrow for some sort of animal, or step firmly on a sharp rock, and even through his derelict pair of shoes proved rather painful.

"Damn it…" Prince Zuko howled as he stepped on another rock.

"Watch your language, Zuko; swearing will never make any pain go away. The best thing to do is be glad it happened, so it will make you stronger. Which I believe is what you are trying to accomplish." Zuko's uncle Iroh, said following closely to his nephew as they continue to travel the dirt road.

"Be _glad?_ Why on Earth would I want to be glad after I just stepped on a sharp rock! Damn it, I think I'm bleeding."

"If you are going to be vanquished by a small, seemingly insignificant pebble…how do you expect to conquer the Avatar? Master of _all_ the elements and brought here to restore peace and tranquility to the world?"

"Be quiet, Uncle! Stop making me sound like the enemy. He may have a destined course for his life, but so do I. I've told you hundreds of time… I must capture the Avatar, he is the reason I'm here. He is the sole purpose for my existence." Zuko solemnly spoke as he stared down into the dirt, his feet continuing their expected path of taking him to his destination. That particular destination however… was completely unknown to both men.

The sun was starting to reach full noon and the heat was becoming troublesome. Though as fire-benders, the sun filled their bodies and minds with clarity and invigoration, the heat though was still bogging them down. Zuko continued to stare down at the path before him, reminding him about his own life. He must choose how to live his life… he must decide what is good for him, what is not… ultimately, Zuko had full control. It scared him. Despite how he looked on the outside, passive with a tinge of irritation, Zuko was scared. Living his life was difficult, not that life is ever easy for anyone but living on the road, depending on yourself could become maddening. It's a miracle he hadn't broken down yet.

Iroh was a humble guide for Zuko, helping him become more mature through his actions. Zuko no longer just impulsively acted dramatically… he would think about his actions, repercussions, possible outcomes, and what could go on during his actions. Zuko was becoming smarter. Thinking more. No matter how much Zuko ignorantly believed he was on his own, completely independent, he was wrong. Zuko depended on so much, just like everyone else does. He depended on Iroh for company and moral guidance, he depended on nature for providing his nutrition…even if he stole it…the food still came from nature. His clothing…he depended on nature to provide the cottons and silks… he depended on the workers harvesting the cottons and silks, he depended on all the weavers making the material, he depended on the tailors to make the clothing. Unbeknownst to Zuko, he could never truly be independent…no one could.

The day went on and the two continued their journey into the abyss. They traveled on and on for no comprehensible reason. Zuko wanted to track down the Avatar to do…who knows what… and Iroh followed, trying to hold on to the last of his family that meant anything to him.

"Zuko, we should rest, let our tired feet regain their strength. I see a small town up ahead…perhaps we should rest there."

Zuko only complied by nodding his head once, then continuing to stare down in the dirt as if the very ground before him was going to do a magic trick. The town was not far, perhaps half a mile. Various signs along the road indicated that this small village was named "Kage-Soukutsu". Iroh had heard of this village before and was rather intrigued… hearing many good things about this village, especially known for some exotic tea.

As they approached the small town, population no more than 350, Zuko became suspicious. The markings on the clothing, the walls, the… everything. It resembled Fire Nation. Though the traditional 3 pronged ember was longer, and had uncanny detail for just and emblem. The shading and even the slight shadow casting off in the emblem itself made Zuko suspicious that these could be someone to keep a close eye on.

"Uncle, where are we? I don't like the looks of this place."

"Relax Zuko… you are far too pessimistic, look on the positive side of things. These are just peaceful people going about their daily lives. You should learn to be more accepting; you will find that your life will be a much happier, peaceful one."

They drew closer, and entered the town. It was quaint…to put it nicely. Most of the houses were very small. There was a small one room school house near the center of town where all the little children would gather to gain knowledge, and prepare themselves for the future.

Iroh located a small tea house as they walked through town and went in. All the eyes in that small business focused on the two figures walk in, and sit down. As it was such a small town, they could easily detect if strangers or wanderers came to visit. Zuko was starting to relax some. He drank some tea that the kind waitress with the bright smile brought out to their table. The atmosphere of this town was very relaxing and everyone seemed to be like a tightly knit family in this town. All the random acts of kindness that Zuko saw, just in the tea house itself brought a small smile to his face.

"It's nice to see you finally smile, nephew. When you are in such places as these, you cannot help but feel warmth in your heart. This, Zuko, is a very nice town, and is good reason why you are better off abandoning your search for the Avatar. Such violent thoughts can detour from such feelings as the one you are experiencing now."

Zuko heard these words and his heart became heavy. Had his whole life's purpose become a sham? He couldn't just abandon his dreams after 5 minutes of feeling peaceful. Could he really live a life of peace and serenity? No… Zuko refused to believe it…no matter how logical it sounded. Zuko just didn't like the way his uncle would try to keep him from his dreams.

"Uncle… I… can't stop searching for the Avatar… without trying to get him… I have no purpose in life. I was born to a life of violence Uncle" Zuko said as he sat up. "I guess you're too ignorant to accept that." Zuko left the tea house almost as quickly as he came in.

Iroh bowed his head in disappointment. "Oi…ignorance isn't something to pass blame on… he'll learn soon enough… I just hope it's soon enough." Iroh's heavy heart lifted quickly when the kind waitress returned; refilling his tea cup to the brim. Seeing such compassion and care truly was a sight to behold… though through Zuko's eyes it was something completely new and strange for him, therefore…he had trouble accepting it.

Out in the hot sun, Zuko wandered the village, curious to see if there were any weapon stalls, or any abandoned food shops that he could rob. He was used to the idea of theft, but just the thought of doing such an act in this town made his heart sink. Was he really destined to live this way? The people here were so different than the people of other towns. He couldn't bare to steal from someone who had no reason to be stolen from, but he was in charge of his life, couldn't he make that decision? This town… these people were unlike any Zuko had seen before in all his travels. They seemed all so… kind and caring towards one another… it was an eerie feeling that made him uncomfortable… And since he came to this town to rest in the first place he might as well got through with the plan.

He took a seat on a creaky wooden bench outside the school in the town square, and dozed off. Dreaming of dreams that he would soon one day see…visions of his sister came to his mind. _His heartbeat quickened as visions of Azula boasting her fire-bending genius against him. Quickly defeating him in battle, then striking him dead with a precise bolt of lightning to his heart, ending his life…his duties left unfulfilled. He became uncomfortably hot…his next dream was also about Azula. He was fighting her again…or rather with her. He saw the lifeless body of the Avatar by his feet on the cold, hard ground. The Avatar's assistant's were in sorrow, but quickly filled with rage, each individual unleashing their full potential in their expertise. Visions of that water-bender… Katara, came to mind. She had tears streaming down her face, with a typhoon of water rampaging around her, swinging her arms violently trying to make it even deadlier. Katara's brother also was there, rampaging towards him, chucking the bladed boomerang the buffoon often carried, and drawing his sword with the look of revenge just radiating from his face. The flying bison, was stampeding his way over to attack Zuko and Azula, roars of sorrow bellowing from his mighty throat. Zuko, looked over to his sister to prepare for the assault, but she was nowhere to be found. Zuko was by himself, facing imminent death as his last words were silenced, and his eyes witnessed the full-on rampage of the Avatar's companions… water…earth…air…_

Zuko awoke to the outcome of his dreams. Looking at the sun in the sky, he concluded it was no longer high noon, but more around dinner time. His feet felt a lot better and his aches and pains were dulling. Zuko got up to search for his uncle, but was stopped short as a column of fire shot out of the school window. He turned around, and peered inside prepared for the worst, but merely found an old man lecturing a small boy, no more than seven years old.

"No, no, no… you must learn to control yourself. Haven't I told you mastering this requires complete control over your actions? Do not fret though, little one, through practice you will succeed and will be able to bend shadows like myself one day. Then you can truly call yourself a fire-bending master…"

Zuko was intrigued by what the old man said… bending shadows? Is that even possible? Zuko decided to wait around longer, for the school to let out and go inside and talk to this man. Perhaps he could give some training that not even his uncle could give.

It was not long, no more than a few minutes before all the little school boys and girls came rushing out with big smiles on their faces back to their homes. Zuko quietly walked in, to find the old man sitting on the floor, sipping a cup of tea. The old man had a smile on his face and looked up to greet Prince Zuko.

"Good afternoon my friend, what can I do for you?"

"I… I over heard you speaking to the children about bending shadows…what do you mean by this?"

The old man gave a hearty chuckle as he simply replied, "You're not from Kage-Soukutsu are you?"

Zuko shook his head as he sat down in front of the man.

"Kage-Soukutsu is a village of rebellion fire-benders, not wishing to be part of the Fire-Nation. We are all fire benders in this place, but we prefer peace and tranquility rather conquest and pain. I once taught fire bending many years ago for the Fire-Nation, I was forced to leave because I would not teach my students dangerous forms of bending." The old man sighed, but a smile grew back on his face, "You can call me, Xiang."

"Master Xiang…"

"No please, just call me Xiang, calling me master will put up the belief that I am better than you, we are both equals, you can call me Xiang…what may I call you?"

"Zuko… I traveled here with my Uncle, we are… well, we are also from the Fire-Nation and we-"

"Oh, have you both also left as well?"

Zuko thought carefully about his next words, not wanting to reveal about his banishment…but he felt this was a safe town.

"Yes, we are in search of something, and I must travel the world to find it…"

"I see, and what might this 'something' be?" Xiang said, noticing some sorrow in Zuko's eyes. "Or is it something that you wish to keep to yourself?"

Zuko nodded his head. He looked up, eye to eye with Xiang, studying his face. Xiang was still smiling and his wrinkles under his eyes. His long, shabby hair, still full of bright blonde color, even if he was balding on top…Xiang was a medium sized man, as if you averaged both Zuko and his uncle together.

"Zuko, you have come here, to learn, I assume? If you have, you have come to the right place. I can teach you so much, with shadow-bending, you could become a powerful fire-bender, allowing you to protect anyone or anything that might be in danger to you."

"Shadow-bending? You mean actually bending your shadows? How will that help? Shadows can't hurt anything."

Xiang sat up and took a few deep breaths.

"Shadows are what, Zuko?"

"An area where light is blocked by an object?" Zuko answered, getting up as well.

"Very good, now the sun, giver of all light and fire-bending, gives us shadows. Bending your shadow takes an immense amount of self-control and focus. The very fundamentals of fire-bending. If you can learn to bend your shadow into any shape or size you wish…you will without a doubt, become the greatest fire-bender in all the land. To do this, you must bend fire so precisely, that it gives of the shadow of your desire."

Zuko was a bit confused by this, but learned quickly as Xiang lit a candle, and placed it behind his hand, his shadow was cast upon the wall. Focusing immensely, Xiang's hand's shadow wobbled a bit, while both the flame and hand lay perfectly still.

"As you can see, I am not actually bending the fire as I said before… but I am bending the light from the fire."

Saying this, his hand's shadow morphed into a dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and blew fire from it's mouth.

Zuko was in awe… surely it must be a trick. "What will making fancy shadow puppets do to help me grow stronger?" Zuko said, frustrated.

"My friend, you must learn to see the good side in everything, for if you can bend the smallest details of fire, you can focus all your bending, making the fire much hotter, much more precise, and much more controlled, allowing it to follow your every command… have you ever seen blue or green fire?"

Zuko's eyes widened, and visions of his sister from before came flooding back to him.

"You can teach me how to make blue fire?"

Xiang chuckled some more as he sat back down to finish up his tea.

"My friend, if you can master shadow bending, you can dwarf all the power of blue fire with ease."

"Xiang, I wish to learn from you… will you teach me?"

"Zuko, I am a teacher… I teach people like you for a living, come see me tomorrow morning at dawn and we shall begin."

Zuko bowed down to Xiang, as he left the school to find his uncle.

* * *

A/N: There you go, I hope I've intrigued you a bit. This is my first Avatar Fanfic, but hopefully it will be a good quality story. 

I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
